Por quién doblan las campanas en mi cabeza
by Nolo COBRALINK
Summary: Mi personaje se despierta con una canción en su cabeza, para él y para mí, épica. Esto le beneficia en su viaje a Lyoko. PD: Segunda temporada.


Un día como cualquiera en Kadic, todos se despiertan para enfrentar lo que les depara el futuro. Nuestros guerreros se juntan, como todas las mañanas, en la cafetería a desayunar, menos Yumi que vive en su casa. En eso, sólo hay 4 en la mesa habitual:

Jeremy- Anoche estuve perfeccionando un programa para mejorar sus habilidades y también sus vehículos.

Odd- ¿En serio? Ahora seré el más poderoso de todos. ¡Mega-flechas láser!

Jeremy- No es para tanto, de todas formas es un prototipo, pueden haber fallas en él.

Ulrich- Al menos podremos pelear contra XANA de forma más eficiente.

Aelita- Y nos podremos desplazar más rápido.

Odd- Nada le ganará a mi tabla, ni siquiera la moto de Manuel.

Jeremy- Hablando de él, ¿dónde está?

Ulrich- Quizás debe seguir durmiendo. Anoche estaba escuchando una de sus canciones de heavy metal a todo volumen.

Odd- Y canta muy desafinado.

Aelita- Y lo dice el más afinado.

Odd- ¡Oye! Yo sí sé cantar, es sólo que se escucha mal.

Todos se ríen, y en eso, llega Manuel, sin prestar atención de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Jeremy- Miren, acaba de llegar nuestro querido extranjero.

Manuel no le prestaba atención. Sin usar audífonos ni nada, hacía como si escuchara una canción que lo motivara demasiado.

Aelita- Manuel, ¿te pasa algo?

Manuel (volviendo de su propio mundo)- ¡No querida, me siento de maravilla! ¡Hoy puede ser un gran día, pero falta algo!

Odd- ¿Un viaje a Lyoko?

Manuel- Sí, pero ¿con qué propósito?

Jeremy- Pues para derrotar a XANA, y desactivar las torres.

Manuel- Falta algo ahí.

En eso, tocan el timbre, y se dirigen a clases. En ese momento se encuentran con Yumi.

Yumi- Hola chicos.

Todos- Hola Yumi.

Yumi- ¿Qué le pasa a él?

Odd- Parece estar en su propio mundo, nadie sabe qué le pasa.

Yumi- Da igual, oye Ulrich, ¿me acompañas? Quiero hablar contigo.

Ulrich- Bueno.

En eso, justo aparece William.

William- Hola Yumi, ¿me ayudas con la tarea de historia?

Yumi- Quizás después.

William- Oh, vamos, ¿qué puede ser más importante que historia?

Manuel- Cualquier cosa es más importante que historia.

Yumi- William, ahora no es el momento.

William- Vamos Yumi.

Ulrich se desespera y sale a defender a Yumi agresivamente:

Ulrich- ¡Te dijo que no quiere hablar contigo! ¿No puedes dejarla en paz?

William (enfadado)- Está bien-y se retira.

Ulrich (más calmado)- Bien, ¿de qué me querías hablar?

Yumi (sorprendida)- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ulrich- ¿Sólo de eso querías hablarme?

Yumi- ¡No era necesario que le gritaras así!

Ulrich- Ese idiota no te dejaba en paz, había que hacérselo entender.

Yumi- Quizás sea molestoso, pero no hay por qué hablarle así. Y ese "idiota" es mi amigo.

Ulrich- Creí que yo era tu amigo.

Yumi- Tú, William y los demás. ¿Sabes? Me arrepiento, no quiero hablar contigo. Nos vemos.

Ulrich (enojado)- ¡Bien, de todas formas ni quería saber de ti!

Los dos se retiran, apenas William se había retirado, los demás ya estaban en clase. Durante la clase, Odd le pregunta a Ulrich:

Odd- ¿Y? ¿De qué quería hablarte?

Ulrich- No sé, se enfadó conmigo y no quiso decirme.

Odd- ¿Qué hiciste?

Ulrich- Nada, sólo le grité a William porque no se iba nunca.

Odd- ¿Y Yumi se enojó por eso?

Ulrich- Sí, según ella, también es su amigo.

Odd- Vaya, ¿y qué harás ahora?

Ulrich- Supongo que ya no volveremos a hablarnos por un tiempo.

De repente a Manuel se le escapa una parte de su canción.

Manuel- For Whom The Bell Tolls

Time Marches on

For Whom The Bell Tolls

Profesor- Señor Díaz, si desea cantar, le sugiero que se vaya al patio a hacerlo. Sino, serán 4 horas de castigo.

Manuel (volviendo en sí)- Eh, disculpe profesor.

Odd- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a él?

Ulrich- ¿Será XANA?

Jeremy- Imposible, ya habría intentado llevarse a Aelita a Lyoko.

Después de esa clase, estaban todos reunidos en la habitación de Jeremy. Ulrich y Yumi no se dirigían la palabra, Jeremy les explicaba acerca de una misión hacia el sector 5, Aelita escuchaba atentamente, Odd hacía bromas entremedio y Manuel empezaba a agitar sus brazos como si tocara una batería.

Jeremy- Chicos, creo que estamos cerca de encontrar el antivirus de Aelita, solo necesitamos ir al sector 5 a conseguir ciertos datos de XANA.

Odd- ¿Cuánto nos tomará esta misión? No me quiero perder el almuerzo.

Jeremy- Iremos después de almorzar. Necesito que estemos todos, deben proteger a Aelita.

Manuel- Take a look to the sky just before you die

It's the last time you will

Ulrich- Parece que Manuel está muy interesado en esta misión.

Yumi (sarcásticamente)- Al menos se ve que ÉL piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Jeremy- Chicos, no empecemos a pelear.

Ulrich- Yo no he hecho nada.

Jeremy- Da igual, debemos concentrarnos.

Aelita- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay ataques de XANA?

Jeremy- Dejé el escáner corriendo en la mañana y no detectó nada, por si acaso, ejecutaré otro análisis.

Mientras se ejecuta, los chicos van a almorzar.

Odd- Hmm, ADORO las albóndigas.

Manuel (volviendo en sí nuevamente)- ¿Hay algo que odies?

Ulrich- Prácticamente le gusta todo.

Aelita- Jeremy, ¿qué se supone que debo buscar en el sector 5?

Jeremy- Cuando estén allí, lo sabrán.

De repente, el sistema eléctrico falla, y las luces de la cafetería explotan. Luego se escucha que varios aparatos eléctricos conectados a la corriente explotan, lanzando una gran descarga eléctrica.

Jeremy (abriendo su laptop)- ¡Es XANA! ¡A moverse!

Los chicos corrieron hacia la fábrica. En ella, se virtualizaron los hombres primeros.

Jeremy- Muy bien, entren en los escáneres. Transfiriendo a Ulrich, transfiriendo a Manuel, transfiriendo a Odd, escaneando a Ulrich, escaneando a Manuel, escaneando a Odd, virtualización.

Los chicos llegan al sector del desierto, en donde los esperan 5 avispas y 4 cangrejos.

Ulrich- Esto se verá difícil.

Manuel- ¿Escuchan eso?

Odd- ¿Escuchar qué?

Manuel- ¡Eso! Las campanas.

Odd (mirando a su alrededor)- ¿Qué campanas?

En ese momento, Yumi y Aelita son virtualizadas en Lyoko. Manuel empezó a escuchar esa canción en su cabeza que había estado escuchando toda la mañana, y ahora le dio un sentido para sentirse eufórico mientras escucha esa canción en su cabeza.

Jeremy- Chicos tienen que pensar bien en la táctica.

Manuel (cambiando su voz)- Make his fight on the hill in the early day

Constant chill deep inside -empezó a cantar mientras usaba su supervelocidad para acercarse a uno de los cangrejos, y enterrar una de sus espadas en él, matándolo y haciéndolo explotar.

Manuel- Shouting gun on they run through the endless grey

Or the fight for they are right, yes, but who's to say?

Ulrich- Parece que está inspirado, es mejor ir a ayudarlo.

Todos van a ayudarlo en el combate (excepto Aelita), mientras él sigue cantando usando su voz especial. Ya quedaban 3 cangrejos y una avispa, y Manuel ya iba cerca del final de su canción. Cuando está a punto de atacar a uno de los cangrejos, este le dispara, quitándole 50 puntos de vida. Con esto, Manuel entra en furia y continúa cantando:

Manuel- Take a look to the sky just before you die

It's the last time you will! -cantó este último verso al ritmo en que logró esquivar los ataques del cangrejo, saltó, y enterró su espada en él.

Manuel- Blackened roar, massive roar, fills the crumbling sky

Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry

Stranger now are his eyes to this mystery

Hears the silence so loud

Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be

Now they see what will be, blinded eyes to see

Cantando estos versos, logró acabar con 2 cangrejos, y la avispa restante. Luego se enfrentó con el último cangrejo en la última parte de la canción.

Manuel- For whom the bell tolls

Time marches on -cantó esquivando los ataques.

Luego, se paró enfrente del cangrejo, y rápidamente se sacó su máscara, mostrando su calavera flameante por cabeza.

Manuel- For whom the bell tolls -y le escupió napalm al cangrejo con la última palabra del estribillo que cantó.

En ese momento, Aelita corrió hacia la torre, e ingresó el código Lyoko. Mientras ella entraba en la torre, Manuel escuchaba las campanadas nuevamente con los mismos instrumentos que escuchaba ahora que se le acababa la canción. Jeremy lanzó un regreso al pasado, dejándolos en el momento en que William iba a hablar con Yumi.

William- Hola Yumi, ¿me ayudas con la tarea de historia?

Ulrich (calmadamente)- No, no puede ahora, pero te aseguro que te ayudará más tarde.

William- Oh, está bien.

Mientras William se alejaba, Yumi olvidó su enojo con Ulrich.

Yumi (sorprendida)- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

Ulrich- Sí, bueno, Yumi, perdón por haber actuado así antes.

Yumi- No importa, al menos esta vez sí lo pensaste.

Ulrich- Pues, tú me conoces, siempre actúo sin pensar.

Después de un rato en que hablan, todos se ven nuevamente en la habitación de Jeremy.

Jeremy- Después de lo sucedido, tendremos que dejar la misión en otro momento.

Odd- Me parece increíble que Manuel haya peleado de esa forma, ¿qué te pasó?

Manuel- Pues…todos saben cómo me gusta el heavy metal.

Todos- ¡Sí!-pusieron cara de "lo sabemos cuando pones tu música todas las mañanas".

Manuel- Pues, entre varias de mi grupo favorito, está ésta, para mí, una canción épica.

Manuel pone un pedazo de "For Whom the Bell Tolls".

Manuel- Y para mí, la pelea fue perfecta para la canción. Me sentía tan eufórico que disfrute ese combate. Sentía cómo sonaban las campanadas en mi cabeza.

Ulrich- Ojalá todos estuviésemos así al pelear contra XANA, lo debilitaríamos más rápido.

Fin.

**Nota: la canción que usé en el fic anterior ("El señor y la Einstein") se llama "Die, Die my Darling" de "The Misfits", la que usé aquí es "For Whom the Bell Tolls" de "Metallica." Ojalá les haya gustado este.**


End file.
